De cumpleaños e insinuaciones indecorosas
by Ang97
Summary: Kaito conoce a Gakupo en una fiesta de cumpleaños, tras la que le da una invitación en la que pasa pensando meses. Pero el peliazul no es el único que ha pensado en eso, y cambiado desde entonces. One-shot. / ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ai-chan! n.n


**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Yamaha y a Crypton, yo sólo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro~~

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Este fic es GakupoxKaitoxGakupo, lo que significa que es yaoi (relaciones entre dos chicos). También, es rated M, lo que (como ya sabemos) significa que es explícito, sooooo... si no te gusta, eres libre de no leerlo, kora. n.n

¡Es el primer fic que cuelgo, así que espero que sean pacientes conmigo! n.n

Por cierto, muchas gracias a Cheshire-sama (CheshireBear aquí), sin la que esto no sería posible (hubiese sido una... vale). ¡Muchas gracias, Cheshire-sama! ^^.

Esto es un regalo para Ai Utae en su cumpleaños~~

¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Sin más, ¡les dejo leer!

* * *

Kaito llegó al apartamento que tenía por número 169 sin tener nada pensado. A decir verdad, quien vivía allí era alguien que apenas conocía; una persona que le había sido presentada en una fiesta de cumpleaños: la de la mejor amiga de su prima, donde el peliazul había sido obligado a ir por paranoias de su tía. En resumen, sólo eran conocidos que habían congeniado bien en una fiesta. Sólo eso. Entonces... ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?

_«Esta es mi dirección... siéntete libre de visitarme cuando quieras, Shion-kun.»_

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Y entonces él le abrió.

—Ka-... Kamui-san... ¿Buenas?

Sonrisa nerviosa y ansiedad aparte, ese momento fue algo incómodo. Bastante. Kaito llegó a pensar que el mayor diría algún comentario hiriente como "¿Quién eres?" o "¿En serio creíste lo de venir a mi casa? Qué patético". Incluso era posible que lo hubiese olvidado. Habían pasado meses desde que se conocieron y nunca más tuvieron contacto, así que no era descabellado. Justo cuando Kaito estaba por dar media vuelta e irse para luego recriminarse por su idiotez en la paz de su hogar, Kamui contestó sonriente. Aunque lo más probable es que no demorara mucho en responder al saludo del menor, el chico lo sintió como una eternidad.

—¡Shion-kun! ¿Cierto? —dijo el pelivioleta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro—. Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres té, o algo?

—... Té verde, por favor.

El menor estaba perplejo, pero aun así le siguió dentro. El apartamento era grande y espacioso, con una iluminación preciosa que entraba por unos ventanales que daban al balcón. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver estaba amueblado y decorado al estilo occidental, con refinados muebles de madera con detalles que incluso parecían tallados a mano, lo que contrastaba era el enorme televisor de pantalla plana y el aire acondicionado que se sentía al entrar. Kaito incluso se preguntó por qué tenía el aire acondicionado si el ventanal estaba abierto y entraba una brisa increíblemente fresca por ahí. Tampoco es que lo necesitaran tanto, apenas entraba la primavera.

Se sentó en el sillón con algo de recelo mientras veía a Kamui como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo por el estilo. Lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio: esa aura que hacía que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él y permanecieran allí; gracilidad felina y seguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos; ojos profundos y decididos. Pero sobre todo la sensualidad que desprendía y le rodeaba, envolviendo todas las anteriores cualidades. Sentado en el sillón, Kaito casi sonrió al recordar cuando habló con él por primera vez en la fiesta.

_Lo había visto durante bastante tiempo, en esa fiesta a la que había sido obligado a ir. La amiga de su prima Miku era de clase alta, así que todos estaban enfundados en trajes de gala, o vestidos del mismo tipo. Pero desde cerca de treinta minutos que estaban todos bailando elegantemente al son del cuarteto de cuerdas contratado, mientras que Kaito estaba sentado. Sí, sentado. _

_Oh, obviamente lo habían invitado a bailar. Sobre todo bellas e intrépidas doncellas en hermosos vestidos de tela satinada, que el chico podría apostar saldrían más que medio semestre de sus trabajos, como era de esperarse. Diga que su prima sí tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarse uno sin sufrir... o mejor dicho, sus padres lo tenían. Prima que estaba bailando desde hace tiempo con Gumi y con su novia: Luka. Y novia que, como información adicional, mantenía oculta de sus padres y anteriormente había sido novia de Kaito. Él incluso las había presentado. Aunque no es que se arrepintiera ni nada. Sólo le daba rabia que fuera la única persona de la familia en saberlo, y por ende, el único cómplice para ocultar las citas de su prima con ella._

_Así que allí estaba, mirando en la pista a la gente bailar, mientras él estaba sentado y tomando su bebida —obviamente sin alcohol, porque según su tía, el debía "proteger a Miku de los acosadores"—, muriendo de calor por su maldito traje blanco y maldiciendo al verano, que supuestamente se debería estar acabando, pero se negaba a irse. Entonces lo vio._

_No estaba en el centro de la pista, sino más bien a un lado. Pero ni siquiera estaba bailando, sólo estaba ahí parado... _

_«Está coqueteando, el muy cabrón.»_

_En efecto, lo estaba haciendo. Su cabellera larga y violeta recogida en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules con los párpados algo caídos seduciendo a las damas, su torso y brazos en una camisa violeta oscuro de satén, la manera en la que estaba un poco encorvado para hablar con las chicas, sus sonrisas llenas de sensualidad que sólo hacían resaltar sus labios. Todo él gritaba: "Estoy coqueteando". _

_«Joder, y yo aquí muriendo de calor mientras este tío está coqueteando... y sólo tiene una camisa. Con lo que daría por quitarme este saco, mierda.»_

_Maldiciendo nuevamente a todo el mundo, pero en especial a su tía, quien le había obligado a estar ahí con quién-sabe-qué potestad, Kaito mandó a tomar por saco la etiqueta y los buenos modales. _

_Cuando pasó un mesero le pidió una copa de helado —postre que estaba en el menú y que el peliazul esperaba le tranquilizara un poco los nervios—, y en cuanto se lo dieron, se sentó y se quitó el saco del traje que lo estaba haciendo morir, para quedar sólo en una camisa de un ligero tono celeste._

_Piernas cruzadas, cabello ligeramente despeinado, mangas de la camisa subida en los antebrazos con el saco colgando del respaldo de su asiento y comiendo helado como si se le fuera la vida en ello, de seguro tenía que parecer vulgar en ese tipo de lugar._

_Pero todo el mundo y su hermosa etiqueta podrían irse a freír espárragos. No es como si él, un simple empleado a tiempo parcial en una tienda de convivencia y una de ropa, de todas las personas, tuviera que estar ahí. Todo por culpa de su tía._

_No supo cuándo fue que pasó, pero se encontró observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cómo él se movía, cómo hablaba, cada una de sus expresiones... a medida que el número de copas de helado comidas aumentaba. Y no sabía qué era peor, si su fijación con él o cómo lo cabreaba. Al menos hasta que se acercó y le habló, ya avanzada la fiesta._

—_¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo alegremente—. Es agotador estar tanto rato parado y sonriendo. Además, esas princesas son muy difíciles de tratar. _

_«¿En serio? No parecía que te costara mucho tratar con ellas, joven Donjuán.»_

—_Adelante. Hasta que regrese mi prima, al menos._

—_¿Entonces estás aquí acompañándola? —preguntó mientras se sentaba—. Debe ser molesto, entre toda esta gente. Por cierto, soy Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo, primo de la cumpleañera. ¿Y tu nombre es?_

—_... Kaito. Kaito Shion._

—_Shion-kun, entonces._

Kamui sacó de sus recuerdos a Kaito al servirle té y tomar una taza de café para él, sentándose en el sofá enfrente suyo.

—Iba a salir, pero puedo hacerlo luego. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Pensé que habías perdido mi dirección o algo! —dijo entre sonrisas.

_Así que... ¿él pensó en eso?_

Hasta que el mayor no lo dijo Kaito no lo pensó, pero cuando lo miró vio que sí estaba bien vestido, bastante arreglado a decir verdad. Una camisa de la más fina tela estaba perfectamente colocada, aunque con los dos primeros botones desprendidos, y la corbata algo floja. En la entrada se encontraba el saco a conjunto con el pantalón de vestir que llevaba; seguramente para no olvidarlo a la hora de irse, pero tampoco morir de calor con él puesto en primavera. Kaito sabía que Kamui no era precisamente una persona que soportara mucho el calor. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo hacía para soportar ese pelo largo. Sin embargo, más que preocuparse por el poco calor que pudiera hacer en una tarde de primavera, lo que ocupó la mente del peliazul fue una cuestión totalmente diferente.

—Tú... ¿ibas a una cita?

—¿Eh~? Sí, seguro —respondió, sonriendo con picardía—. Una cita por trabajo sigue siendo una cita, después de todo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Trabajo incluso un sábado de tarde?!

—Síp.

El menor estaba sorprendido de que ese chico de apariencia irresponsable y siempre despreocupado y sonriente fuera a trabajar un sábado, pero más que eso estaba sorprendido de estar más relajado. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo se había tensado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué viniste?

Kaito no se sorprendió por el abrupto cambio de tema, ni por cómo todo se volvió serio en un momento. Parecía que era lo que debía pasar o algo por el estilo. Decidió responder con sinceridad.

—Yo... he estado preguntándomelo. ¿Por qué me diste tu dirección? ... Sólo hablamos durante la fiesta de Gumi-chan. No le encuentro ningún sentido.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué viniste? Si no le veías sentido... podías sólo borrar mi dirección de tu móvil. Siempre podrías decir que se había borrado accidentalmente si nos veíamos en otra oportunidad... No creo que seas el tipo de chico que no miente nunca, ¿cierto?

_Leyéndome tan fácil... como si fuera idiota._

—Al igual que tú podías no haberme dado nada y dejar que la averiguara por mí mismo si quería. Después de todo, Gumi-chan es tu prima, y la mejor amiga de mi prima. Podría haberlo averiguado. Así que, ¿por qué? —Kamui sonrió. Al parecer Kaito había dicho lo que él quería.

—Te di una oportunidad —se vio meditabundo un segundo, para luego rectificarse—. No, ¿quizás la palabra "pretexto" es más adecuada? Aunque me gusta más "excusa".

Kaito sonrió. Irónicamente y sin saber nada de lo que estaba haciendo —ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho al aparecerse por ese apartamento, desde el inicio— le preguntó al mayor mientras reía:

—¡¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso, Kamui-san?!

Kamui sonrió.

—¿Terminaste tu té, Shion-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué va esa pregunta de la nada? Pero sí, lo terminé —respondió un confundido peliazul. A lo que el pelivioleta dijo:

—Entonces, ¿te parece si lo hacemos?

—¿Eh?

El mayor se rió muy fuerte —y, si le preguntaban a Kaito, eso no era de muy buena educación— de la cara de sorpresa de Kaito, pero siguió hablando.

—Sexo, estoy hablando de sexo. ¿Para eso viniste, no?

Entonces Kaito lo supo. Probablemente lo supiera desde un principio, pero no quería asumirlo. Probablemente. ¿Para qué había ido? No lo sabía. ¿Qué sentía por Kamui? Tampoco lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que sólo había pensado en él desde que lo conoció aquella noche y que desde entonces tuvo un increíble incremento en su curiosidad sobre cómo sería el sexo con otro chico. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía, ni le importaba una mierda. Nada. Sólo quería tomar lo que se le ofrecía y dejar de pensar responsablemente, aunque fuera por una vez.

Se echó a reír. A carcajadas. Tanto, que tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en el sillón y apretarse el abdomen en un intento desesperado de menguar el dolor.

Cuando hubo parado, se levantó del sillón y dio un rodeo a la mesa, hasta acercarse a Kamui.

—Entonces... lo tomaré.

—Sí... toma lo que quieras, Shion-kun.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que se estaban besando.

Kamui ya había estado bastante alterado toda la conversación —hablando de la excitación, obviamente—, pero cuando Kaito le dijo en ese tono tan sensual y ronco la última frase... fue su límite.

Ambos intentaban tener el control, aunque fuera increíble. La mano de Gakupo jalaba el cabello azul con casi nada de delicadeza mientras tiraba a Shion encima de sus piernas un poco en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo el menor tampoco se quedaba quieto. Su mano izquierda hacía rato que había deshecho esa coleta que venía molestándolo desde hacía meses y en ese momento retenía el cabello violeta con fuerza, tirándolo cuando le venía en gana; su otra mano estaba en proceso de quitar esa seria corbata, cuando lo recordó y rompió el beso.

—¿Está bien que no llegues a la cita, Kamui-san?

—Está... perfectamente bien —dijo, sonriendo de una manera un tanto retorcida—. Mi padre es el jefe de la compañía, ya me excusará de alguna manera. Además... no hay manera de que pueda ir así, ¿no crees?

—Ah... ¿te refieres al problema sobre el que estoy sentado, Kamui-san?

_Kamui-san, Kamui-san... joder, que me digas así me molesta. Y esa actitud socarrona no te pega en nada tampoco, Shion-kun._

—Pues dejarás de estar sentado encima pronto, no te preocupes.

Gakupo le dio un lametón rápido en el cuello y lo agarró del antebrazo para llevarlo hacia alguna parte, probablemente su habitación. Cuando llegaron allí lo tiró sobre la enorme cama.

—Ropa. Fuera. Ahora —prácticamente rugió el mayor, mientras se desprendía los gemelos de su camisa.

Kaito nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la imagen de ese hombre bastante despeinado desvistiéndose frente a él con los labios hinchados y húmedos y con una erección de los mil demonios era algo que —por decirlo con pocos detalles— le resultó tremendamente erótico.

Pero... de alguna manera, no era sólo eso. Incluso aunque el chico se negara a pensar en sus acciones y lo que sentía en ese momento, una parte de él inevitablemente notaba la manera en que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente desde hace un rato, y cómo se sobresaltaba cuando hacía contacto visual con el contrario.

Era molesto. No quería pensar en eso. Si lo hacía, todo lo de actuar impulsivamente quedaría en el olvido y se vería absorbido por él y por sentimientos estúpidamente unilaterales.

En la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el que producían las prendas al ser quitadas. Gakupo miraba fijamente a Kaito mientras se quitaba las suyas, quien estaba sentado en la cama y se desprendía con resolución de su remera blanca para luego quitarse sus jeans oscuros, aunque su mirada permanecía perdida en un rincón de la habitación en penumbras.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No eres partidario del sexo casual o impulsivo, Shion-kun..._

Si era casual o impulsivo quedó de lado. Podía serlo y que la decisión de pasar un buen rato hubiese sido tomada en el momento en el que el peliazul se carcajeó como loco en el sillón, o podía haberlo estado pensando desde el momento en que lo conoció y por eso haber ido ese día. No importaba, o al menos no le importaba al menor.

Pero Gakupo era otra historia. Él sí sabía lo que quería con Shion, desde el momento en que lo vio comiendo helado a montones y fulminándolo con la mirada, pero rehuyendo de la suya en cuanto hacían contacto visual. Como un niño pequeño que tiene una rabieta con un mayor, pero que se avergüenza de ello. Una monada.

Entonces averiguó cosas de él. Sus gustos, sus trabajos, lo que había estudiado, dónde vivía, cómo se llevaba con la gente a su alrededor... lo sabía todo. A decir verdad, Miku-chan había sido una fuente de información muy buena. Incluso había conseguido algunas fotos.

Todo esto podría hacerlo ver como un acosador ante cualquiera, pero él no lo creía así. Sólo quería saber más acerca de la persona que quería, ¿qué podía estar mal con eso? Porque sí, lo había admitido, estaba enamorado de ese chico adicto al helado, por raro que fuera. Lo había admitido como persona madura que tenía que ser, al igual que había cambiado un poco, empezando a trabajar en serio y dejando de flirtear en la medida de lo posible.

Y por ese motivo se preguntaba si estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo de sobra que Shion-kun no era alguien que aprobara el sexo sin sentido.

El tiempo que habían demorado en desvestirse fue realmente tenso, pero si alguno había pensado que no podía serlo más, se había equivocado. Luego de estar ambos desnudos, la tensión y ansiedad se multiplicó, causando que Kaito casi esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gakupo se acercó a la cama y luego reptó hacia él, hasta llegar a susurrarle al oído con burla:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nervioso?

El menor no respondió nada, pero bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

_Qué mono... joder._

—¿No podría ser tu primera vez, cierto? —cuestionó escéptico con una ceja automáticamente levantada. El peliazul sonrió también, pero la mayoría de los nervios se habían ido ya.

—Con otro chico, sí.

—Cierto... escuché que Luka-chan fue tu novia. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Somos amigos desde chicos y nunca pude meterme bajo su falda.

—¡Hey! Ese tono asombrado es un insulto, sabes...

—¿Qué tal folla?

Gakupo se veía como un niño picado por la curiosidad, y Kaito no lo aguantó y empezó a reír.

—¡¿Eres un niño pequeño o qué, idiota?! —preguntó entre risas— Eh~ pero no estaba mal, ciertamente. Una chica bastante sensual en la cama, y también madura.

—¿Por qué lo dejaron? Luka-chan no quiso decirme.

—Pues... Luka ahora está saliendo con mi prima menor, y eso.

Entonces fue el turno de Gakupo para reír.

—¡Tu prima menor! Hombre, qué mala suerte...

—Mmm... no me molesta. Esas dos están felices y hacen linda pareja. Me es suficiente. ¿Y qué clase de conversación es ésta?

—Ciertamente, ¿me pregunto qué es? Luego de que dijeras tan ligeramente "lo tomaré"... —se burló el mayor subiendo la tonalidad de su voz para las últimas dos palabras— Aunque, supongo que como no tienes experiencia con chicos... ¿tendría que tomar la iniciativa yo?

—Para eso me diste la dirección, ¿cierto? —contraatacó Kaito, sonriendo audaz— Fuérzame a tomarlo... Kamui-san.

Gakupo no le respondió nada, obviamente. Lo más probable es que no hubiera ninguna respuesta verbal posible para tan entregada invitación, así que simplemente lo besó. Ambos se devoraban por labios y lenguas con algún casual mordisqueo, mientras que Gakupo hizo que Kaito cayera sobre su espalda en la cama. La idea de intentar tener compostura y dejarlo retractarse de sus palabras se fue al diablo.

El peliazul aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de besos —obviamente y por donde se mire, las bocas de los chicos no son como las de las chicas, así que a falta de experiencia le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo del otro—, pero ya no le faltaba mucho. Él era un buen alumno después de todo.

Cuando Gakupo lo dejó sobre el colchón se acostó sobre él cuidando de no aplastarlo con su peso, lo que hizo rozar ambas erecciones y sacó un gemido de los dos, haciendo que el delicado hilo de saliva que había salido de la comisura de la boca de Kaito se agrandara hasta caer por su cuello y llegar a las clavículas. El mayor se vio tentado y lamió desde las clavículas hasta la comisura de los labios en un rápido movimiento, limpiándolo, para luego besarlo con fuerza sujetándolo por la nuca mientras con la otra mano lo tocaba en el bajo vientre y luego su miembro. Gemidos que el mismo peliazul ahogaba y sonrisas de suficiencia por parte de Kamui no se hicieron esperar. Pronto se podría cobrar esa sensación desagradable que venía persiguiéndolo desde el día que se conocieron.

La habitación, aislada del brillante mundo exterior gracias a las gruesas y oscuras cortinas colgadas en las ventanas, en poco tiempo se inundó con jadeos y gemidos que no podían ser retenidos, incluso si quisieran. Aunque no podrían asegurar quererlo, tampoco.

En esa neblina de turbias sensaciones, por la cabeza de Kaito pasó el fugaz sentimiento de agradecer que Kamui viviera solo. Aunque fue tan efímero que casi ni lo notó.

Los sentidos de Kaito estaban gritándole demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Cosas como olores, la piel del mayor contra la suya, la visión abrumadora del hombre encima de él, el sabor al café que él había tomado en su boca, el escuchar los gemidos de ambos, incluso el roce de su larga cabellera contra su piel... todo se sentía demasiado agobiante. Por no hablar de las otras sensaciones. El golpear de la sangre en sus oídos, la pulsación de su entrepierna, la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, su visión nublada, el sentir sus labios resecos cuando no estaban besándose...

El peliazul quitó rápidamente la mano que estaba suavemente en el cabello violeta sobre su pecho —porque en ese momento Gakupo estaba ocupado lamiendo el abdomen de Kaito luego de haber chupado y mordisqueado sus pezones hasta quedarse a gusto, y estaba planeando bajar cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna— y golpeó el colchón, con ella convertida en un puño.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que era eso, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Esa... sensación de dependencia.

—¡Kamui-san! —reprochó enfadado, de alguna cosa que sólo él sabía. El mayor levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del contrario, claramente cuestionando sus acciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que pare a estas alturas, Shion-kun?

¿Parar? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Eso es imposible. No hay manera de que quiera algo irracional como eso, ¡ahora haz el favor y fóllame de una vez! ¡¿No dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera?!

Contrario a lo que Kaito pensaba, Gakupo rió.

—¿Era eso? Pero, Shion-kun... —sus ojos, de alguna manera de un azul distinto a los de el peliazul, se pusieron serios— esa no es manera de pedirlo, sabes.

Kamui dio un lengüetazo rápido y un pequeño mordiscón que hicieron que Kaito casi se corriera. Y le molestaba ese casi. Ojos vidriosos, cuerpo ardiendo, espasmos por doquier, seguramente un rubor de los mil demonios y esa erección sin atender era el conjunto de lo que era Kaito en ese momento. Era la personificación de los pecaminosos actos carnales.

—Ka-... Kamui-san... —suplicó incluso con un hilo de saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios— por favor...

Gakupo casi no aguantó los salvajes deseos de poseer al chico que estaba tan vulnerable allí en su cama luego de meses de pensar en él, pero los retuvo por conseguir lo que quería desde que comenzaron a hablar. Su cuerpo estaba encima del menor y sus manos apretando las sábanas azules en un intento de seguir aguantando sus deseos primitivos. No era un simple capricho, era una necesidad. Una súplica.

Le mordisqueó la oreja y le susurró al oído:

—Shion-kun... di mi nombre. Por favor.

Kaito estaba desconcertado, pero aun así obedeció.

—Kamui...

—No, no. Di mi nombre. Mi primer nombre. Por favor. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

_No. No, por favor. Esto ya no es sexo sin sentido. No quiero que sea algo más. No quiero._

Desvió la mirada y susurró:

—Gakupo.

El peliazul no supo por qué lo dijo ni cuándo lo hizo, esa acción en contra de sus pensamientos conscientes. Pero la sonrisa de felicidad que le dio el otro, por un momento, le hizo pensar que estaba bien incluso si lo decía.

Que estaba bien incluso si se volvía completamente dependiente, hasta llegar a no poder vivir sin él.

—Gracias... Shion.

Me voy a abstener de contar el resto de lo que pasó durante esa tarde y el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo tras tanto agotamiento.

Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo decir es que, aunque Kaito desconociera el hecho, Gakupo se alegró mucho de que todo el piso de apartamentos le pertenecía a él gracias a que su padre se lo obsequiara, porque habían sido bastante ruidosos. Demasiado.

Kaito abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. No demoró más que unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y qué había hecho. Entonces —aunque fuera de ese detalle no se notara su vergüenza— sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero sonrojo, imperceptible gracias a la oscuridad. Hasta que llegó Gakupo totalmente vestido, con esa molesta coleta otra vez, y corrió las cortinas.

—¡Shion! Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

_¿Cómo demonios no dormir bien luego de tremenda... actividad física?_

El peliazul suspiró. No sabía si definir a Gakupo como infantil o astuto. Aunque bueno, no es que él fuera muy diferente tampoco.

—Dormí bien, supongo. No recuerdo haber soñado absolutamente nada.

Cuando iba a sentarse en la cama para pararse —moría de hambre porque no había comido nada desde el almuerzo anterior, y además tenía que ir al baño— sintió una terrible punzada en la parte baja de la espalda que lo mantuvo en su lugar, a medio camino de sentarse y con una cara terrible. Gakupo sonrió.

—Así que te duele, ¿eh? Supongo que es de esperarse, siendo tu primera vez... Incluso aunque dijiste: "Que duela un poco no es nada. No soy una chica" —dijo, burlándose de él y usando ese tono agudo y molesto que se suponía era para imitarlo. Kaito lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tus mordidas me hicieron sangrar más de una vez cuando te embestía yo a ti, Gakupo? Que por cierto, esa costumbre de morder a la gente para callar tus gemidos es asquerosa. Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que puedes caminar casi normal? —preguntó casi recriminando y con el ceño fruncido, al ver que el pelivioleta sólo andaba un poco cojo. Nada del otro mundo.

_Cabrón._

—No es mi primera vez en ningún sentido, Shion. He sido pasivo antes, algunas veces.

—¿Con quiénes?

—Eh~... sólo con uno, llamado Kiyoteru.

Los engranajes de Kaito formularon una opción posible que le molestó machísimo.

—¿Fue una relación seria?

—¿Eh? No lo creo, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque dijiste que lo habías hecho varias veces, y no creo que seas alguien que tiene algo más que una vez con cualquier persona. Deduje que fue algo serio.

—Mierda, gracias, qué honesto —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, ya... no llamaría serio a algo de dos semanas, Shion.

_Dos semanas..._

—¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Está con alguien?

—... Te está interesando demasiado, ¿no crees? Incluso estoy poniéndome celoso. Está teniendo una relación prohibida con una alumna suya. Es profesor.

El peliazul notó un tono algo raro de Gakupo, así que le preguntó:

—¿Te molesta? —Kamui lo miró sonriendo.

—¡Claro que me molesta! Está pervirtiendo a mi pobre prima menor, después de todo...

Kaito comenzó a carcajearse. ¡Tanta paranoia para nada!

—¡¿Con tu prima menor?! ¡¿Gumi-chan?! ¡Y te reías de mí por el asunto con Luka! —exclamaba entre risas.

Gakupo no estaba de humor por la burla —se le notaba en la cara y de lejos—, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Ya en serio, Gakupo. Deja de hablar de toda la gente con la que has estado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—... Como pensaba, me molesta.

Kamui guardó silencio. Si era por el motivo que creía —y no le parecía posible otro—, Shion tendría que decírselo por sí mismo.

—Soy egoísta, y tengo toda la intención de monopolizarte. Me dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera, y lo haré. Planeo tomar todo de ti, hasta lo más mínimo.

Gakupo sonrió.

—¿No crees que has soltado todo ese discurso para nada, Shion? Y esa mirada tan seria… Era obvio que iba en serio desde un principio.

El peliazul estaba descolocado, no pudo decir nada. ¿En serio había sido tan obvio? ¿Fue así todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso... cuando se conocieron?

Cada pregunta sólo le hacía entrar más pánico.

—Entonces —dijo el mayor, volviendo a sonreír como siempre—, ¡te traje el desayuno! Aunque en realidad es hora de almorzar y no de desayunar, creo que estaría bien si tomas esto que te traje, vas a bañarte, y luego almorzamos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué es?

—Es helado y algo de agua con gas. Te gusta el helado, ¿no? Lo noté en la fiesta.

Kaito comenzó a reír otra vez, como un loco, mientras Gakupo lo miraba sin entender nada.

_Supongo que pedir algo sin involucrarme es imposible, ¿no? Aunque supongo que está bien, ya que Gakupo también lo está... no será algo unilateral otra vez._

—¡Al final sí voy a tener que agradecerle a mi tía por su paranoia!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Me gustaría que (el que lo lea) me deje una opinión en una review, para saber qué mejorar, o qué gustó o qué no... de todos modos, soy feliz si leyeron hasta aquí n.n.

A la cumpleañera...

¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, Ai-chan! .

Espero que la hayas pasado genial, chica n.n

¡Y que conste, que no hay un cumpleaños de por medio porque sea tu cumpleaños! (?) Sólo nació así...

Sooooo... ¡Ya está, eso!

_Byebye-bi~~_


End file.
